Currently, practicing surgeons, clinicians, medical device engineers, scientists and trainees work with physical models or cadavers when developing novel surgical operations and non-surgical invasive procedures, training to perform surgeries or non-surgical invasive procedures, or developing instruments or implants related to those surgeries or non-surgical invasive procedures. Physical simulators made of rubber/plastic material in a “shoebox” are used by educators to evaluate how a trainee sutures or cuts. However, physical simulators and models have many limitations. More specifically, physical models made from materials such as plastic, rubber, latex, foam, metal, ceramics, or other manufactured materials do not provide the ability to fully replicate the consistency, texture, and physical properties of human tissue. Cadavers have many limitations as well. More specifically, cadavers do not allow the ability to compare the effects of one procedure with another procedure given that no two cadavers are identical. Additionally, a cadaver cannot fully replicate living human tissue due to the change in physical properties that occurs during the preparation and preservation of the tissue to prevent decomposition and the inherent inability for a cadaver to mimic living tissue such as muscle, which contracts. Thus, there exists a need for using computational modeling to simulate surgical operations and non-surgical invasive procedures. These same limitations to physical models and cadaver specimens affect medical device engineers in the development of new or refinement of existing instruments or implants. Additionally, practicing surgeons develop their surgical plan for an individual patient using “historical” information based upon their personal experience gained during training or while in practice from similar patients or published studies in medical literature reporting the outcome of a procedure from similar patients. The systems and method presented in the present disclosure allow for clinicians to predict the outcome of their surgery or non-surgical invasive procedure in advance, using computational modeling to simulate surgical operations and non-surgical invasive procedures, for their individual patients.